The invention relates to the field of nutrition science and individualized identification and enhancement of potential nutritional benefits and the prevention of adverse nutritional contra-indications and physical injuries as related to diet according to individual habits and health risk indicators.
On May 30-31st, 2000 the new dietary guidelines (5th edition) for Americans was issued by the Department of Health and Human Services and the Department of Agriculture at the National Nutrition Summit. According to DHHS Secretary Donna Shalala, Ph.D. she noted that these new guidelines xe2x80x9coffer most practical value and scientific information than ever before to help American consumers make the smartest possible decisions when it comes to what we eat.xe2x80x9d1 Those guidelines offer information to help select the right kinds of foods and in proper amounts. However, it is up to the consumer to make the appropriate choices, without any benefit of performing health risk assessments beforehand.
There are Web sites galore that appeal to those who wish to lose weight, however, none offer health risk assessments. That is, there is no follow-up information targeting their health risks prior to engaging a new meal program. Moreover, not all diet plans are designed by a registered dietician. For those that are, not all make accommodations for allergy-specific consumers or for those with varied dietary restrictions.2 For those whose goals are other than weight loss, there also remains a dearth of resources to reach consumers with athletic performance needs, muscle building requirements, general health or pregnancy status. Since a key component to healthy eating includes exercise and health risk assessment beforehand, there isn""t a comprehensive nutritional program that includes all these elements into one integrated program, except for Fitness Triage(copyright) and Nutrition Gets Personal(copyright).
1xe2x80x9cNew Dietary Guidelinesxe2x80x9d, L. Bren, FDA Consumer, Sept.-Oct. 2000, p.10 
2xe2x80x9cA Guide to Rating the Weight-Loss Websitesxe2x80x9d, Tufts University, A Special Supplement to the Health and Nutrition Newsletter, 2000, p.2 
The Fitness Triage(copyright) and Fitness Gets Personal(copyright) fill this void by providing consumers and professionals a reliable system, program and method of access that provides individualized identification, evaluation and prioritized delivery of exercise information and precautions according to an established database of researched information. Nutrition Gets Personal(copyright) offers meal plans based on a consumer""s nutritional goals, exercise habits and goals, following screening questions identifying health and nutritional risks which serve to modify the meal plans themselves. Information concerning nutritional risk is similarly delivered to the consumer, along with access to topical resources on the Web and general tips towards healthy eating.
The invention enables the user/consumer to access reliable information regarding his/her actual/planned exercise and nutritional experience, thus enhancing the potential for both safe and effective physical activity and nutritional adherence.
The invention enables the user to access this information directly or through a qualified health/fitness professional who directs the data entry. Methods of access include direct access through the Internet for a small fee associated with membership or subscription; access through an intake coordinator via phase for a small fee; and access directed by a qualified professional at a non-determined fee. The invention also provides the user with the opportunity to re-evaluate the user""s initial results based on health, behavioral or nutritional status changes.